


Trials of Mana: New Horizons

by SimplyUnknown



Category: Seiken Densetsu 3, Trials of Mana
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Gen, I am dissapointed there isn't a tag for Karl yet, Kevin loves his dog, Modern AU, Riesz loves her brother, They're all different players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUnknown/pseuds/SimplyUnknown
Summary: In a world torn apart by madness, the one thing people can do to save their sanity is play Animal Crossing: New Horizons. Most of them...don't really know what they're doing.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Trials of Mana: New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny bit me and I have no idea how to get rid of it other than writing about it.

Duran doesn't get Animal Crossing. It's not like he gets video games in general really, but Animal Crossing is the one he _**really**_ doesn't understand.

You see, there's nothing he can really do there. There's no big bad to fight or monsters to slay. It's just going around watering flowers and catching fish and talking to animal creatures that would kind of freak him out if they didn't also remind him of Kevin. Normally, he'd try it once (because if he didn't try it then Angela would _**never**_ let him hear the end of it) and then put it away forever in a closet to gather dust.

But then there's the golden armor. It's a recipe for an outfit in the game and Duran knows it's stupid, but he's got to have it. (It's not because it reminds him of his father, that's not it at all.) So instead of shoving it onto a shelf with all the other games he's collected over the years, he has a routine.

He logs on, grabs his shovel and starts hitting as many rocks as he can. Gold nuggets are rare, but any Nook Miles he manages to collect are spend on tickets to go to islands for more rocks to hit. He's collected an obscene amount of rocks, clay, and iron, but he just dumps those onto the ground before roaming the island for recipes. He's gotten the helmet so far, along with 18 extra gold nuggets, but the armor recipe has eluded him for now. Then he retreats to his tent and waits for the next day.

It's a good thing that Wendy is their island rep because nothing would get done with Duran in charge.

* * *

Angela is a lazy player at best. For the first few days she had the game, she just wandered around collecting twigs and shells to sell. Crafting seemed like a huge chore so she never bothered with it. Building the Nook's Cranny probably never would have happened if Hawkeye hadn't visited her island one day and literally dumped all the materials she neeeded onto her. (He claims it was out of the goodness of his heart, but Angela knows he just wanted another set of potential turnip prices.)

She probably would have continued this way forever if she hadn't started looking at posts on twitter where people showed off their custom outfits. That was when her interest was caught. Then it became a game of catch-up where she gathered supplies and bells and time-skipped through the days until Mable showed up and built her little shop. Now, she could really play.

Every day, Angela visits the clothing shop, chats with Sable for a bit, and then hops onto the terminal to hunt for cute outfits for her character to model. She always posts some new design of her own as well, and even Duran and Kevin (who know the least about fashion of the group) wind up collecting one or two of her custom outfits. There's a lot of pride there, in the clothes she makes and the outfits she crafts.

Now if only she would start recruiting other villagers.

* * *

No one is entirely sure how Kevin got into Animal Crossing, but they do know that he has two rules. First, all villagers must be either a wolf or a dog, no cats allowed. Second, Karl has veto power on everything. When they play, Kevin usually sits on the couch with Karl's head on his knee as the two build the tiny island known as Kevin<3Karl. There had been about a week where Kevin had refused to touch the game because 'Kevin loves Karl' was too long, but thankfully Angela and Charlotte had fixed it for him. Every so often, Kevin asks Karl's opinion on bridge placement or whether they should plant cosmos over roses at Lobo's house and Karl barks his reply. He's a very agreeable dog.

Besides his canine villagers, Kevin adores the museum above all else. He'd stumbled into it on accident really, but had become fascinated by the designs. He loves bringing bugs and fish he's already caught to Blathers just so he can listen to the owl ramble his random facts and will walk through each exhibit every day to look at how far he's come. Seeing another villager in the museum usually ends up with him blowing up the group chat to gush about it.

Except for the art portion. That part sucks.

* * *

If Kevin loves the museum, Charlotte loves the villagers. She's on a mission to collect the cutest and best villagers for her island because she deserves the very best and cutest villagers of all. Of course, they also tend to be the really popular ones and Charlotte has really bad luck with getting them. Her guaranteed smug villager that she had to let in was not Julian as she had hoped, but rather Pietro. This had prompted a crying spree and half an hour where Heath had to try and get her to come out from under the bed.

Clowns suck, and that's a fact.

But Charlotte is determined, and will stop at nothing until she has an island of adorableness! Thankfully, she has managed to get a few that she adores, like Marina and Cookie, but that only means her friends tend to get blasted when they end up with villagers she wants at their campsites.

* * *

Riesz has a routine for her Animal Crossing playthroughs. Every day, she wakes up and roams the island to shake trees and catch wasps. Then she gathers several stone axes to chop wood and hits every rock in her rock garden for ores and the money. She completes her 5 tasks for bonus Nook miles, speaks to every villager, and talks to Blathers about fossils to donate. And then she wakes up Elliot.

The two siblings have split their island down the middle and while Riesz's is strictly regimented, Elliot's is chaotic in a way that only a child could create. She lets him be the island representative and tries to guide him on ways to improve their island rating, but honestly, she's happiest when sitting back and watching him enjoy himself. Though sometimes she longs for her own separate island, she does love sharing this with her brother and seeing him complete tasks and goals he sets for himself.

Even when he accidentally breaks one of their rocks. Again.

* * *

There's no way around it, Hawkeye is the best at Animal Crossing. Even though there isn't a way to win technically, he's winning. Mostly because he's **_very_** good at making bells. The weird thing is that despite this, he usually doesn't **_have_** a lot of bells. Mostly because he's mailing them off to friends or spending them on ways to improve his island rating.

Hawkeye is the first of their friend group to reach three stars. And the first to reach 5 stars. And to complete sets of limited edition clothing and get rare flower hybrids and 'for the love of god, Hawk, how the hell did you get the cutting board _and_ the ironwood dresser in your first three days?' He denies any use of time travel and they actually believe him. Because of one main reason. The stalk market.

He's set up regular alarms for his friends to check their turnip prices so he can use that online software to figure out which will be the best for him to sell at. If they don't get back to him quickly, he isn't afraid to nag them about it. And if one of them gets lucky with a price over 500, then they're treated to Hawkeye's begging to come visit, he only has a few thousand turnips to sell, it should only take a few hours, tops!

He's lucky that he always brings really good gifts like star fragments or crafted items because otherwise, they'd let those turnips rot.

**Author's Note:**

> So, which Animal Crossing: New Horizon's player are you? Comment below! I'm a mix of Kevin and Riesz who dreams of being a Hawkeye one day.


End file.
